the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Creation
In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness. An endless, shapeless, and formless void of nothingness. The only things that existed at the time was God, Chaos which was the Void itself and the architect Azathoth. Eventually, God decided to create something and by doing that he must separate the void and abyss from the latter, and that is by defeating both. While the duration of the battle between these three cosmic forces is unknown due to the fact that the concept of time was nonexistent, it is written that it took six days for God to finally defeat the Azathoth. On the second day, Chaos created the Primordials in order to combat both. On the fourth day, Azathoth created the Outer Gods in order to combat God, while on the fifth day God created his own warriors to combat the Outer Gods. At last on the sixth they were finally able to defeat both Chaos and Azathoth and their creations. However, God was unable to destroy both fully nor was he able to do the same to most of the Outer Gods, only successful in destroying some of them, and had no choice but to instead imprison what remained of Chaos and Azathoth in the form of Nihilo Mask before exiling the Outer Gods into the Outerverse. On the seventh day, God laid to rest alongside His creations as the collision between the power of Chaos and His own was starting to form the universe. As He rested, He began to rearrange the scattered universe and properly place it in the way humans have come to know it as it is. While the universe was being properly formed, thirteen artifacts were created in the process. These artifacts became the living manifestations of the aspects of creation itself. Then He created the Archangels, his most powerful creations and then Heaven. After He created Heaven and Earth, God scattered these artifacts upon the new born Earth as a way for it to be nurtured. By creating a firmament between Heaven and Earth which is supposedly a dome of some sort that separated the two from one another, it cannot be accessed by the inhabitants of Earth unless God allows it. The firmament is then populated by luminaries which become the stars and the light to signify morning and night. After which, the angels were then created and acted as both His emissaries and soldiers. Their ranks were made and each given a specific task that was overseen by His archangels and Himself. Lucifer, the first born, was the most perfect of all His creations and thus appointed him into lightening the stars by condensing clouds of hydrogen into star-masses and set them alight, earning him the title of "Morning Star", and also being the brightest angel in existence. Lucifer was so loved by God, even more so than Michael himself. Because of this he was prideful of himself. When God created the animals of the Earth, He created the last of His creations which was man. He placed His two beloved creations known as Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden alongside His most prized creations. Lucifer was then tasked with watching over the humans, however, ruled over by his pride Lucifer saw that these humans were flawed and was angered that he who is the most perfect of all of God's creations would have to guide and protect such creatures. His pride grew to the point where he even sat on God's heavenly throne, and proclaim himself as the new ruler over all seeing that changes are needed considering the creations God has made, specifically the humans. In order to prove to His brethren and Father that they are flawed, he told the fallen angel Samael to turn into the form of a serpent before entering the Garden, then enticed Eve into eating the Forbidden Fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. He succeeded as Eve and then Adam was tempted into eating the fruit, from which God specifically stated not to. In the process, God had Uriel cast Adam and Eve to Earth and were cursed with the mark of sin. Lucifer gathered a one third of the angelic host and waged war against God. However, there was resistance as God tasked his first born Michael into leading His armies and defeating his brother. After a titanic struggle, Lucifer was defeated and was cast out unto the Earth alongside his legion of rebellious angels by Michael. The collision of the fallen angels to Earth were like an endless stream of powerful fiery lightning, which soon created a deep abyss of its own and later be known as Hell that became a realm of endless punishment for the sinful. Later on, Adam and Eve procreated and bore two sons known as Cain and Abel. Cain, however, slew his own brother out of jealousy for earning God's favor rather than he. This in turn cursed the Earth along with the descendants of Cain with even further sin. With the passing of time, the world is further plunged into sin and thus allows God to instruct a group of angels whom would be known as the Grigori, to watch over the humans and their operations. However, the angels soon began to lust after the human women and taking possession of the males, they mated with them and produced the mighty and terrible Nephilim. Before He could wipe out the corrupt humans, God instructs Noah to create an Ark that will house all the animals of Earth. After its completion, God sends a mighty flood that completely destroys all corrupt life as well as the Nephilim. Eventually, the Grigori angels are punished for this heinous act. Filled with guilt and sadness upon having to destroy His creations, God promised not to destroy the world a second time. After the Great Flood, a united humanity began to speak the same language. As people migrated from the east, they settled in the land of Shinar. People there sought to make bricks and build a city and a tower with its top in the sky, to make a name for themselves, so that they not be scattered over the world. God came down to look at the city and tower, and remarked that as one people with one language, nothing that they sought would be out of their reach. God went down and confounded their speech, so that they could not understand each other, and scattered them over the face of the earth, and they stopped building the city. Thus the city was called Babel, and with the Tower of Babel becoming a historical and Biblical landmark for centuries to come, as well as being a symbol that there can be no higher authority than God. Category:Event Category:God Category:Heaven Category:Creator Category:Humans Category:Abrahamic Category:Greek